


Altean Treats

by agok



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bakery AU, College, College AU, M/M, blease i promise it's funny, coran is a baker, coran is like 34?, i don't know what to tag this but.....stay with me here guys, lance allura and keith are undergrads, shiran, shiro is a tired grad student, shiro is about 25 ??, the background ships come in later, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agok/pseuds/agok
Summary: Shiro is a grad student who is a spilled cup of coffee away from dropping out, Coran is a cheerful baker who likes giving away pastries to random people. They meet, and things go well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys welcome to the shitshow that is the only Shiro/Coran fic in existence !!! it started as a joke and now i will sooner go to hell than stop lovin it. i hope maybe i can convince some other people that......it's some good shit. there's gonna be some background relationships....like klance and probably hunk/allura ...but idk i'm writing this for the laff xx

Shiro was tired. That was actually an understatement, Shiro was dead on his feet exhausted. Yet here he was dragging his corpse down the sidewalk, his laptop and textbook safely tucked into his messenger bag. He was a TA, and was slowly working through his masters degree. So not only was last night filled with a coffee-induced writing spree to finish a paper, as well as grade assignments for his professor, but it had also taken every last shred of energy in him. Shiro was dead. Maybe not physically but in every other sense he was ready to be six feet under. 

God, he needed coffee. Or anything with a hint of caffeine, at this point he would settle for fourteen cups of green tea if that's what it took to get him at thinking capacity. 

The street was relatively busy, the college town that Shiro lived in was hardly ever quiet. Students were constantly milling around and Shiro prayed that he wouldn't run into any of his. Organic chemistry was hard, and the poor undergrads would do anything to try and get the grades they needed, including asking him questions whenever they saw him. Shiro couldn't handle any more chem, or anything remotely academic. 

In fact, he would probably be dozing through his first class, which was thankfully the one that he was the TA in. The professor Shiro worked with was more than laid back, and she wouldn't mind if he took a bit of a break as long as he passed out and collected papers when she asked. 

Coffee, right. Shiro had used the last bit of coffee he had last night to fuel him through, and today was already off to a kinda shitty start so treating himself wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. 

He scanned the row of restaurants that lined the street closest to the college campus. Pizza places, Chinese places, a single twenty four hour laundromat and finally what he needed, a small cafe on the corner called Altean Treats. Shiro had passed by it hundred of times on his way to class, it usually had rows of delicate but foreign looking pastries lining the cases in the front windows. Usually he couldn't really afford to buy coffee or pastry from a cafe, as was the life of many college students, but at this point without any caffeine Shiro might as well been a dead man walking. 

He pushed open the door and a bell chimed above him. The place was decorated in an interesting mixture of pinks and light blues that reminded Shiro distantly of cotton candy. It was a modern place though, and the design was pretty nice even if he knew jack shit about interior design. A few other patrons sat around the shop at little tables, drinking tea and coffee. 

"Hello!" An accented voice called out from the counter, and Shiro was jarred from his dazed inspection of his surroundings. 

The greeting had come from the man at the counter who seemed about a decade older than Shiro. He had bright red hair, a large styled mustache and a set of twinkling blue eyes. He was practically beaming at Shiro, his eyes crinkling around the edges. 

Shiro wasn't exactly sure how his brain was coming up with these strangely particular descriptors when he could barely cross the street before without being hit by a car, but that was besides the point. 

"Hi," Shiro said back, finally remembering how to have a normal, human conversation. "I'll have your biggest cup of coffee, black, to go." 

The man's eyes widened, probably taking in Shiro's wrecked appearance with the combination of his order, but got to making the order. To be fair, Shiro knew he looked like shit, he had barely pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt, and his hair had refused to cooperate. He must have slept on it funny. As much as Keith liked to tease him about being strict and immaculate at all time, Shiro honestly thought the only way to describe himself was tired. 

The majority of college students probably felt that way. 

In a minute a huge cup of coffee was placed into his hands, as well as a tiny wax paper bag with a pastry. Shiro blinked in confusion at the cashier, whose name tag read Coran. 

"I didn't order this?" Shiro questioned belatedly, furrowing his eyebrows. Had he ordered it and he was just too tired to remember? Had all those all-nighters finally caught up to him? 

"No, you didn't!" Coran responded, gleefully as ever, "But you looked like you could use a little help, no offense of course." 

Shiro reached into his pocket so he could at least pay for his coffee, but Coran was waving his hands in protest. 

"All on the house," Coran assured him. 

"I can't accept this," Shiro said, his brain finally catching up to the situation. He couldn't just accept free food and drink, as much as his bank account yearned for it. 

"It's really no trouble, you need to take care of yourself," Coran assured him ushering Shiro along so the next customer in line could place an order. No matter how much Shiro would deny it afterwards the urge to hug Coran and just cry swept over him. This dumb act of kindness by this random cafe worker had him more emotional than when he had broken up with his last girlfriend a year ago. Being a chem major took something out of you. 

Shiro instead settled for shoving a ten into the tip jar, and vowing to return. 

 

__________________

 

The worst part was that the pastry was delicious. Shiro had bit into it the minute he had gotten to class, and it was a weird mixture between sweet and spice that Shiro had never even imagined. Yet it somehow hit exactly what he wanted. So obviously not only was that cashier a goddamn angel, the baker for that cafe might as well as just drained Shiro's bank account cause there was no way he wasn't going to go back now. If he was lucky Shiro could resist going back till tomorrow. 

Even that seemed questionable after taking another bite. Holy fuck, there was a creme filling. A tiny moan escaped his mouth and a few students looked up from taking notes to give him a range of looks from confused to slightly disgusted. And one vaguely turned on one, that Shiro didn't care to linger on. The undergrads were practically babies.

Yeah, Shiro was going back on his way home. He had been there once but Altean Treats owned his ass. 

The rest of the day was relatively normal with the help of the coffee and pastry Shiro felt pretty average, if a touch tired. But it was nothing compared to how he felt before. Shiro helped the professor grade tests, pass out papers for several classes, and held a review session for the upcoming exam. When he dozed his thoughts wandered to Coran, the man behind the register, how he was doing, if he knew that Shiro owed him his life. Actually, the majority of his thoughts lingered on Coran, maybe it was just the free food but Shiro couldn't seem to put him out of his mind. 

By the time he had left the chemistry building it was the early evening, the sun sinking behind a couple of buildings on the main street, and his bag was stuffed with new assignments to continue grading. 

The walk home was pretty much a war of wills. His wallet versus the want for another pastry and to see Coran, the man he had been wondering about all day. The decision was made for him, as he walked by the cafe only to see that it was already closed for the day. Shiro paused and peered at the hours posted on one of the glass doors, making sure it would be open tomorrow morning cause he hadn't picked up more coffee yet, and those pastries would be calling his name. 

He startled suddenly when the door itself swung open to reveal Coran, looking tired but no less cheerful than in the morning. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shiro apologized, stepping out of the man's way. 

Coran offered a beaming smile in response, "No need to worry!" 

Coran paused thoughtfully for a moment, twisting his mustache. "You were in here earlier today weren't you?" He asked, his face alight with excitement. 

Shiro could only nod in the face of this force of sheer positivity. 

"Are you feeling better? You look much better than this morning." He said, and before Shiro could even register a new pastry was being put into his hands from the man's bag and Coran was walking with him down the sidewalk of the college town. 

"Oh, uh, thank you." Shiro said, cautiously unwrapping the wax paper to reveal a croissant-looking pastry. 

"Yeah I feel better, I go to school at the university and I had to pull an all nighter last night," Shiro explained. He didn't quite know why he was divulging details of his life to this random man. Maybe it was all the free food he was receiving. 

Shiro bit into the pastry and the flavor hit him. It was rich and nutty, even better than the last one, and Shiro couldn't help the little groan of pleasure that escaped his throat. He couldn't help it, he was a man of simple wants. Good pastries, strong coffee, mature men. Coran fulfilled all of these. 

Coran flushed and looked down at his feet, and Shiro felt guilty for making the other man uncomfortable. Coran was the one he owed his consciousness to today, and here Shiro was creeping him out. 

Shiro quickly swallowed, and nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

Coran shook his head, but his face was still flush and his smile was a touch strained. 

"It's alright, I must be going now. Hope to see you soon!" Coran said, before ducking down an alley, leaving Shiro alone on the sidewalk. 

That only made Shiro feel guiltier. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it now, besides stew in guilt and maybe a low level of shame on his walk home. 

And also eat the pastry. Goddamn, would he eat that pastry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pastry...good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all i'm at it again thanks to all 27 of you who clicked on this fic. taking a chance on me, a random kid. all mistakes are mine cause i'm a mess!!!!!!!! sorry this is so short i'm anxious to throw chapters out there cause i'm starting my semester in like 10 days

From: Keith Kogane  
To: Shiro  
(8:59 am) where the fuck are you. you said to meet you at the library at 8 so we could review. there are other people here to study if you don't come soon i might have to interact with lance. 

From: Keith Kogane  
To: Shiro  
(9:03 am) you're an hour late bitch. you better have breakfast . 

From: Keith Kogane  
To: Shiro  
(9:10 am) Shiro i hope you're happy i asked lance about his major and now he's describing every species of shark to me. 

Shiro jerked awake, phone buzzing irately next to his face. It was late, way later than he wanted to wake up, and judging by the texts he was scrolling through, Keith was pissed. Shiro groaned, long and arduous. He had totally forgotten about the study group he was leading for the intro to chem students. His younger brother was one of them, and apparently a few others had shown up. He texted a quick response to tell Keith he was coming and to keep the other students there. 

He quickly rolled out of bed, pulling on the cleanest pair of sweatpants he had (only one stain!) and a new t-shirt before grabbing his textbook and laptop and headed out the door. Keith better be happy. Shiro skipped his morning shower for this. He was gonna look nasty.

As Shiro marched down the streets of the college town his eye caught the Altean Treats sign. It had been a week since Shiro had gone in for the first time, and he still felt a fair amount of guilt for making the employee, Coran, uncomfortable by moaning like he was being fucked when he ate the pastry. But, maybe it wouldn't hurt to stop in, certainly there had to be other employees. And Keith did say he wanted breakfast...

Shiro crossed the street quickly to Altean Treats. He would buy a dozen of the pastries to apologize to his students for being so late. 

The minute he walked in, Shiro noticed that there were two people manning the counter instead of one. A girl with long white hair and dark skin was operating the register as Coran filled orders left and right, gracefully packaging sweets, and pouring drink orders. It was mesmerizing to watch the other man work, completely engrossed in what he was doing. It was a lot busier than it was last time. 

It caught Shiro off guard when he was suddenly in the front of the line. The girl, who's name tag spelled out Allura, smiled and asked him what he would be having. 

"A dozen pastries, dealers choice and one large black coffee with an expresso shot," Shiro said back, handing away his debit card as Allura rattled off a total. It was so easy to spend money. 

Allura called back the order, and Shiro stepped to the side to let the person behind him order as he watched Coran work. The coffee was the first thing Coran made, and as he turned, large box in hand to pluck pastries from the display case he caught sight of Shiro and beamed. 

Shiro managed an awkward half-smile back. 

"You're back!" Coran exclaimed from behind the counter, looking far more exuberant than any person had the right to look. 

Shiro chuckled, "Yeah, I have to bribe my students because I'm going to be late this morning." 

Coran grinned and shook his head. 

Coran began to load up the box with pastries, far more than Shiro originally ordered. Once he was done, he handed the heavy box over with the coffee and winked. 

"That should be enough that they forgive you," Coran said, taking in the sight of Shiro's poorly dressed state. More pity pastries. 

Shiro felt suddenly self-conscious, why did he always run into Coran when he looked like shit. Shiro swore he was attractive. He worked out, he had soft hair and a good face. The undergrads seemed to like him well enough judging by how many of them liked his Instagram posts at two in the morning. Why couldn't he look good in front of Coran?

"I've got to go, but thank you!" Shiro said, waving at Coran with his large coffee in hand. 

"Stop back in later today and I'll have something for you," Coran responded waving back as Shiro ducked out of the store. 

With treats in hand Shiro booked it to the library, jogged up the stairs to the second floor and quietly jogged over to where he usually held his study sessions. A few students were gathered around the table, including a very unimpressed Keith. 

He frowned when he caught sight of Shiro. Always nice to have a warm welcome from his little brother. Shiro placed the box down onto the table and immediately began unpacking his bag to get out his materials.

"I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting, I completely forgot to set an alarm last night." Shiro said, pulling up the document that contained the detail of what he had to review. 

He recognized a few of the students who had come, most were in the same class as Keith and came to reviews frequently. 

"It's fine, Shiro," Hunk, an easy going Physics major, reassured him. 

Pidge, a highschool aged genius who went to college, nodded. "Don't worry you didn't keep us waiting long," They said, eyeing the pastry box.

Keith only glared and crossed his arms. 

Lance raised an eyebrow and smirked at the box, "Are these a bribe for us?" 

Shiro paused for a moment, trying to think of a nicer way to put it before shrugging. These students knew him well enough by now. 

"Yeah, it's a bribe." 

"Sweet!" Lance exclaimed, fist pumping before opening the lid. 

Rows and rows of beautiful delicate pastries sat, wedged together and Hunk gasped when he caught sight of them. 

Shiro had to restrain a little gasp too. 

Immediately the three hungry students where on them, all quickly inspecting the pastries for the best. 

Pidge and Hunk chose croissant-like creations, and were wide eyed when they bit into them, amazed at the flavor. 

Lance the Keith both grabbed for the same pastry, a fruit filled donut-looking thing. Their hands brushed, grabbing for each side and Lance grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Keith, who responded by rolling his eyes and ripping the pastry in half. 

"Aw, c'mon Keith, the sides aren't even!" Lance complained, holding up his side. 

"That's the price you pay for being annoying," Keith snapped back, biting into it. 

Shiro could only roll his eyes at Lance and Keith. They were competitive, constantly comparing quiz scores and understanding of the content, Shiro didn't mind it too much because it seemed like it pushed both of them to do their best. 

That, and he could usually step in before things got too intense. 

Keith didn't quite understand Lance's teasing at first, so the beginning of the semester was pretty interesting. It seemed like now they had moved from actual rivalry to something more friendly. 

"Alright guys," Shiro said, opening his textbook, "Open up to page 174 and try the practice problems, I'll be right here if you need me." 

They all immediately got to work, Keith and Lance with their usual challenges of who could get done first. 

Shiro skimmed the page before his mind wandered back to Coran. Something about that man just had Shiro stuck on him. How cheerful he always was, his thick accent, and the way he barely knew Shiro but cared enough to brighten his day in the only way that he could, more food. It was thoughtful of Coran, but to Shiro it just didn't make sense. 

Surely, successful adults like Coran couldn't be bothered to take a second look at college students. Especially when Shiro rolled up to Altean Treats looking like a mess every time. Maybe when he went back like Coran had asked, he would find out. 

Shiro supposed it was decided, he would go back, see what Coran had in mind. 

 

"Shiro? Could you help me to balance this equation?" Pidge asked, pointing to a problem on the page and Shiro nodded, scooting his chair closer. 

 

After the study session, then he could head back. Maybe he could get to know Coran, he was always in a rush to get what he needed and go, so maybe this time he could take it easy and actually talk to the other man. 

Shiro felt a little more confident with a plan. Not that he didn't feel confident before just talking to the other man, but, now he was extra confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i would love to talk to you about this ship on my tumblr !!! ham-omelet

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on ham-omelet on tunglr to discuss this perfect and discourse-less ship


End file.
